L's Misfortune
by Ryou 'Sweetie' Bakura
Summary: When L becomes ill, who's willing to help him? Rating may change. What's the cause of his illness? Read to find out. Mentions of Mpreg. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Death Note characters. They rightfully belong toTsugumi Ohba.**

Light Yagami was glancing at the information on the computer screen when a cough from the detective got his attention. He glanced towards him and saw that he looked as he always did while looking through various files.

"Ryuzaki?"

"What is it, Light?" The detective replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Nothing." Light answered turning back to his screen thinking that he just imagined the cough he heard. That was until he heard it again and felt a light tug on the handcuff connecting him to Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki…Are you sick?"

"No." Ryuzaki answered giving a glare to the younger boy. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular." Light answered standing. He glanced towards the clock. "It's getting late. Maybe we should go to sleep now."

"I suppose so…" Ryuzaki replied getting up and turning off his computer.

They both walked the stairs and to the room they both shared stopping once to talk with Watari. Light wasn't sure what they were talking about so he waited until they were finished. Afterward they went inside their room.

Ryuzaki allowed Light to shower and change in private while he caught up on his work. He had been distracted lately and wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was that at various times throughout the day, he felt like his body was engulfed in flames and it hurt. Yet he wasn't able to put into words how he was feeling. He was able to somewhat control it earlier, but he wasn't able to do it completely.

He closed his eyes against the dizziness that invaded his senses and lay on the bed waiting for Light to come out. After awhile, he heard the water being turned off and Light return.

The brunette returned and saw Ryuzaki lying on the bed and sighed sitting beside him. He wasn't sure if the detective was asleep or not.

"Ryuzaki?' He asked placing his hand on the other's shoulder.

Ryuzaki slowly opened his eyes. "Did I fall asleep or something?"

"I'm not sure. But the shower's available for you if you'd like to use it."

He nodded getting off the bed and handcuffing Light to the headboard. He then went into the bathroom making sure to lock the door. He got into the shower not really caring what the temperature was so he just stood there, letting the water soak through his ebony locks and over his body.

He shivered when the water lost its warmth, effectively bringing him out of his thoughts. It indicated that he was in there for a lot longer than he wanted to be. He got out, dressed and left the room drying his hair. He stopped about halfway to the bad as a coughing fit overcame him. When it passed he continued to the bed, when he got there he took a few deep breaths to steady himself. Placing his towel on the back of a chair, he glanced towards Light and noticed that he was asleep. He shrugged and pulled his side of the blanket back and laid down. He didn't care about Light's comfort at the moment so he pulled the blanket over him and turned off the light. He stared at the ceiling thinking about the Kira case. There wasn't much to think about being that he already knew who Kira was but he needed to get substantial evidence to prove it. The only problem was that he didn't know how he'd do it. He laughed to himself then closed his eyes. Within a few minutes, he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuzaki woke up the next morning feeling as if he were on fire. He moaned and pushed himself into a somewhat sitting position, though not the way he was accustomed to. He looked around and barely registered the fact that he was sitting on the floor and not the bed. He was in pain and could barely get his voice to work, his throat hurt so much.

He grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled himself up, then sat there staring at Light through his ebony bangs. He then shoved Light off the bed. He didn't care if he got hurt.

"Huh?" Light gasped as he was rudely awakened. He somehow managed to avoid actually falling off the bed. He sat up and faced the detective. "Oh. It's you, Ryuzaki… You don't look very well. Are you okay?'

Ryuzaki shook his head and slowly got off the bed, uncuffing Light for the time being, and then headed to the door. He tried to find Watari, but wasn't having any luck. On his way to his room, he passed some of the members of the taskforce. He could already guess tell what they were thinking. That he looked horrible, which was exactly how he felt.

"Ryuzaki?"

He turned around upon hearing his name. He sighed and shook his head. Not wanting to deal with this. "What is it, Matsuda?"

Matsuda looked around "You really don't look good."

"I am well aware of that fact. Besides, you are the second person to say that. By the way, have you seen Watari?"

He was in the kitchen last time I saw him…"

Ryuzaki nodded and went down to the kitchen to hopefully find his caretaker. He turned around and walked into Light and flinched a little and took a step back when he saw Light raise his hand. He closed his eyes and gasped when he felt Light's cool hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up, Ryuzaki. You should really go back to bed."

"I'm fine, Light. I've never felt better." He didn't care that he was lying. He just didn't want to be bothered.

"I think it would be best if we put off the investigation until you are well, Ryuzaki." The voice belonged to man that he didn't notice was there.

"Watari…"

"You're sick, Ryuzaki. That's all there is to it. I'll give the others a few days off so you can concentrate on getting better."

Watari glanced in Light's direction. "You, however will be placed under your father's supervision."

Ryuzaki looked thoughtful for a few minutes, then nodded in agreement. "Very well." He replied picking up a strawberry and sucking the juice. It helped his throat a little.

Watari left to inform the taskforce members that as of today, they would be free to spend time with their families. Afterwards, he came back and told Light that his father was waiting for him.

Light nodded and glanced towards Ryuzaki. He watched the detective sit on the couch and put his head in his hands. He walked over to where he sat and ran his fingers through his ebony tresses. The left the room and followed his father out of the building.

"How are you feeling, Light?" Soichiro asked his son as they got into the car.

"Fine." He replied glancing out his window. When they got home, Light went his room and laid down staring at the ceiling. Eventually sleep overcame him, though it was still early in the day.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later with no improvement from Ryuzaki, who found it harder to stand on his own. Watari was beginning to get worried about the detective so he got some medications and painkillers for him, hoping that they would help him. He woke the detective and offered them.

"I want you to take this, Ryuzaki. I know you don't want to but you have to." He said placing the pills in the detective's hand.

Ryuzaki stared at him for a few moments before glancing at the medicine. "Why?"

"To help you get better. That's why."

"Fine." Ryuzaki replied taking the medication with the glass of water Watari had provided him. When he was done, he lay back down and looked at Watari. "I feel horrible…I don't want to be here right now." he finished looking around at the headquarters.

"Don't worry about that right now. Later we'll go back to the hotel. But rest for now."

Ryuzaki nodded and closed his eyes, as Watari watched him go to sleep once more. When he was sure the detective was asleep, he brought him some aspirin and a glass of water in case he's need it when he woke up. He also left him a note telling him that he had some things to take care of and that he'd be back as soon as he could or that someone else would be there. Afterwards, he left him to his own devices.

'He pushes himself too hard and fails to see the consequences. This isn't the first time it's happened, the last time he had been in the hospital.' He thought stopping outside of a door and knocked. He only had to wait a few minutes for a blonde boy to answer.

"Good Evening to you, Mello. It's still quite a shock that you came here."

Mello nodded. "I know. I'm actually surprised that you were willing to let us stay here." He said backing up a little to let the other inside.

Watari took a step into the room and glanced towards the bed, smiling at the white strands of hair poking up from under the blanket. He then shifted his gaze back to Mello.

"How's he doing?"

"Better than when we got here two days ago. I've taken him to the doctor's three times since then…today being the third. In fact, we just got back an hour ago. I'm guessing that Near isn't the only reason you've come, right?"

"You're right. Near isn't the only reason. I also came to inform you that Ryuzaki is sick again."

"Again? Why this time?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Light may have something to do with it."

"How so?"

"That I don't know yet. He won't say if something happened between them or not."

"I guess it kind of makes sense…" Mello said looking around. "Wasn't the last time when his twin died?"

"Yes, but there was no real cause for it. Most likely there isn't much of a cause or this time either."

Mello shrugged. "You never know."

Watari nodded. "Yes. Now I have a favor to ask you. If you could keep watch over him for a few hours."

Mello nodded. "I'll watch over him for you, but let me tell Near so that he won't panic." He said then shook the other boy awake.

"Near, I'm going to be gone for a bit. It seems that L is sick again."

"Again? Oh, well. He always does this." Near said shaking his head and wincing a little.

Mello looked at him. "Don't push yourself." He said walking to where he knew Ryuzaki was. He walked over to the couch and adjusted the blanket over the other's body, then sat on one of the many chairs in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuzaki woke in the early hours of the morning. He looked around and glanced at the wall clock, it was 3:30 in the morning. He sighed. His throat still hurt and he had a pounding headache.

"This is getting very irritating." He said to himself seeing Mello asleep on the floor. He stood and stretched a bit. "I need to get out." He said shaking his head deciding it was best that he got some fresh air.

He went into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water, hoping to bring his fever down. It didn't work as well as he wanted it to but he really didn't care. He slipped on his shoes and left the building, ignoring the feeling of being sick to his stomach. He noted the rain that fell and walked into it going nowhere in particular, being there weren't many places he really could go so early in the morning.

He managed to walk down two blocks before wanting to give up. He sat down on a bench panting a little trying to get his breath back. He was unaware of much of his surroundings so he didn't hear anybody coming up from behind him.

He gasped as someone's body crashed into his own causing them both to fall over. The other ended up on top of the detective pushing him into the ground. Ryuzaki barely had a chance to see who had landed on him when he was struck across the face by a hand so much bigger than his own. He didn't know what else to do, he tried to push the other man off of his light frame but to no avail. He was slapped again.

"Stay still or you'll get hurt." The unknown man said menacingly causing L to involuntarily shudder. Afterwards he felt the cool blade of a knife pressed against his throat. He stopped instantly.

"Get off me!" L shouted managing to push his captor off him. Ignoring the feel of the blade piercing him and getting back onto his feet. He started running in what he hoped was the right direction to the headquarters. He could hear the man chasing him through the trees of a park.

The rainwater made the path through the park muddy and slick causing the detective to slip and fall, quickly managing to regain his footing. He didn't hear the man coming so he sat and tried to catch his breath, pulling out his cell phone, which he was glad he remembered to grab before he left. He hid behind a tree a dialed Watari's number, hoping he'd answer.

"Hello?" Ryuzaki sighed, glad that he did, placing a hand on his throat not noticing the blood there before.

"Watari, I need help." Ryuzaki answered staring at the blood on his hand.

"Ryuzaki? What's wrong?" Watari said worriedly.

"Where are you, Watari?" Ryuzaki asked nearly in tears.

"Calm down, I'm at the Yagami residence."

"I don't know where I am." Ryuzaki said glancing around the tree his voice catching when he saw the man approaching. "I'm being chased and I'm bleeding…" He trailed off shoving the phone in his pocket and taking off once more, heading for an alley. He stopped at a dead end and hid behind a dumpster calling Watari again.

"Help me."

"Where are you? L? "

"I don't know. An alley of some kind." He answered panting.

"An alley?"

"Yes." He answered turning around and being face to face with his captor. The man launched himself at L and the last thing Watari heard was a shriek of pain from the detective then nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Watari dropped the phone, L's scream still echoing in his ears. He was barely aware of Soichiro Yagami's gaze on him.

"What happened now?" He asked picking up the phone noting the dropped call message.

"Ryuzaki's in big trouble."

"Isn't he still sick? At least that's what you told me."

"Yes and I had someone keep an eye on him but apparently they didn't do their job and now he's trapped in an alley somewhere." Watari answered looking worried.

"He should be fine."

Watari sent him a look that could kill. "You have no idea what they could do to him…" He finished standing "I'm going to find him. You may come if you wish, after all, it is your job to keep people safe, isn't it?" He asked leaving.

Soichiro shook his head and followed Watari out the door. "How are we going to find him?"

"He wears a tracking device like all the other members. We should be able to find him using the frequency from it." Watari answered getting in his car and pulling out one of L's laptops.

Soichiro watched as the other typed in various pass codes. When he got into the car, Watari handed him the laptop. "This is where he is…"

Soichiro looked at the stationary blinking light. "It's a few miles away from here. How'd he manage to get that far?"

"He was being chased down. That's how." Watari answered driving down the road. He made sure to keep his eyes on the road as he listened to the detective give him directions. He had to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting a person with dark hair.

"Don't move, Watari. I think that's him." Soichiro stated watching as the boy scrambled to get away from the car.

Watari also looked at the boy. "I think you may be right." He said putting the car in park and getting out. He knew that Soichiro would get to the detective first. And sure enough he was right.

"He's pretty beat up and it seems as though he's hallucinating."

Watari glanced over to where they were and saw that Soichiro had Ryuzaki stuck in the corner. There was a strange look in his eyes. It held pain and anger.

"Soichiro, get away from him. He's not going anywhere."

"I know he's not…His injuries are preventing him from doing anything." Soichiro said backing away from the detective to allow Watari to take his place. Watari looked at the detective and sighed taking in his appearance. He was still fully clothed, which Watari was grateful for even though he knew that it could be misleading.

When Ryuzaki looked up at his caretaker, he couldn't help the tears that fell. He hurt and he could barely move. He felt worse than he ever had before. He looked down at himself and noted disdainfully that he was mostly covered with blood. He was sure that most of it was his but he couldn't be sure. After looking down at himself for a few minutes then glanced back at the others and tried to stand.

Watari lifted the detective and placed him in the back seat of the car and told Soichiro to keep him awake since they didn't know the extent of his wounds. He sighed when he heard the detective give a small sob. He knew that the detective felt horrible and that he was in pain.

"It's alright, Ryuzaki. You can let it all out. It's just us, no one else will know." He said glancing in the rear view mirror. He grimaced when the detective began crying uncontrollably, his face buried in his arms.

Watari glanced in the back and saw that the detective quieted down and was staring out a window watching the sunrise.

"Go to sleep, L." Watari said catching his eyes.

Ryuzaki nodded and closed his eyes not caring where they were going at that point.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuzaki woke up when Watari parked in the parking lot of a hospital. Watari watched as Soichiro lifted the detective into a bridal-style position and carried him into the building. Watari made sure to be there in case the detective began to panic, which he was very sure he would.

At first, Ryuzaki didn't know what was going on. He whimpered slightly seeing the building he was being brought into. He couldn't get away even if he wanted to; he was far too weak to do anything. He closed his eyes and just let them do what they wanted to just this once. 'I'll make sure to get them back' he thought as he went to sleep.

The next thing Ryuzaki knew, he woke up in a white room with various machines against the wall. He tried to sit up but a sudden rush of pain sent him back down. He looked down at himself and saw that he had numerous bandages and so forth on his upper body and his left leg.

"Watari…" he said hoping that he was there.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" He heard Watari's voice coming from somewhere to his left.

"At least you're here." Ryuzaki said glancing at Watari. "What happened to me?"

"I'm not sure, Ryuzaki. The only things that I do know are that when you where brought in, you had a fever of over 104 and that you flat-lined twice."

Ryuzaki paled. "I died?"

Watari nodded not looking at the detective. "Yes. Twice until they finally managed to stabilize you."

"What else?"

"Aside from what I just told you, you also have several minor injuries and your left leg is broken." Watari answered and placed his hand on the detective's forehead. "Well, your fever finally went down."

"How long have I been here?" Ryuzaki asked looking at Watari.

"A few days. Your body was in terrible shape." Watari answered standing.

"I kind of guessed that much. How much longer do I need to be here?" Ryuzaki asked distantly.

"Probably a few more days. But don't worry about being alone, someone will be here to keep you safe." Watari answered glancing to the door. "I need to take care of a few things so Soichiro will be watching you until I get back."

Ryuzaki nodded. "I'm thirsty…Can you get me a glass of water before you go?"

"Yes. I'll be back." Watari answered going to the nearest drinking fountain with a small cup. When he came back, he was a little surprised to see Ryuzaki looking so depressed. He walked over and gave the detective the water.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now make sure to get some sleep. You're going to need it."

Ryuzaki nodded and let a few tears slip, hoping that Watari didn't see, but knowing he did. He stiffened slightly when he felt arms embrace him; he relaxed in the hold knowing who it was. He sighed softly when Watari let him go, and then laid down looking up at Watari.

"I'll see you in the morning, L." Watari said leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryuzaki was still awake after Watari left. He knew that he should be sleeping, but he wasn't tired. Instead, he stared at the monitors watching his heart rate. He sighed and wondered why this had happened to him.

"Good Evening, Ryuzaki." He glanced over to the person talking to him.

"What's so good about it, Light?" He asked looking away slightly. "Why are you here?"

"Is it wrong to visit your friend in the hospital? Light asked sitting on the chair Watari had been sitting previously. He looked the detective over and took in all the scratches, cuts and bruises that adorned his body.

Ryuzaki shook his head "No, it's not." he said looking directly at Light. He tried not to bring up the fact that he was Kira, but he couldn't help it. "Unless, of course, you're Kira."

"Which I'm not, Ryuzaki. If I was, you'd be dead."

"I know." Ryuzaki said glancing at the doorway. He could hear people talking, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. "Light, what are they talking about?" He asked sitting up, not wanting to be kept in the dark.

Light helped him and sighed. "They think you might've been raped."

"I don't recall being raped."

"If you were, you most likely blocked it out so you wouldn't have to remember that." Light said putting a hand on the detective's shoulder, watching him close his eyes.

"What else do they think?" Ryuzaki asked not looking at him.

Light shook his head. "You don't want to know." he answered when he heard Watari come back in.

"You may leave, Light."

Light nodded but didn't move. He didn't want to leave the detective's side.

"Don't worry about Ryuzaki. He'll be fine." Watari said trying to get Light out of the room. "Go rest and eat something."

Light stood and nodded facing Watari. "He needs a bath." he said earning a glare from the detective. Light smiled and ran his fingers through the detective's hair before leaving.

Ryuzaki watched Light leave and Watari lock the door. He flinched a little at a dark look that Watari had given him. He watched his care-taker walk closer to the bed then put a tray of food on the table, he flinched slightly when he saw Watari raise his hand and gasped when the same hand struck him. Soon after, he heard the door slam shut.

He looked up and wasn't surprised to see that Watari wasn't there. He glanced at the food and didn't feel hungry, instead he fought against the tears that blurred his vision.

"What did I do?" He asked not expecting an answer. He was scared and alone. He looked out the window and saw that it was raining again, though he couldn't decipher if it was the rain or his tears blurring the window. He laid on his back and let the tears fall, not caring anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

When Light passed by L's room, he had to stop. He backed up and glanced to the door. He could've sworn he heard him crying and as he looked in, he found that he was right.

He walked into the room and walked to the bed, keeping his eyes on the shaking detective. He could hear the heart-breaking sobs issuing forth from him. He did the only thing that he could do, he sat next to him and grabbed hold of his hand. He gasped when Ruzaki looked up at him, he never knew the detective could lok so defeated.

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki?" Light asked gazing at the detective's hand, listening to the sobs lessening.

Ryuzaki shook his head. "Nothing."

Light tilted his head a little. "I think you're lying. Please tell me what happened." He could feel the detective shaking again.

"I don't know what I did wrong."

"Why do you think you did something wrong?" Light asked looking at him.

"Because.."

"Because why?"

"Watari hit me and I don't know why." L answered looking away from Light and sighed. "I'm trying to figure that out.."

Light shook his head. "I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong." he said putting his hand on the other's forehead. "Your fever came back." He said pulling his hand away and glancing att he detective. "I'm going to give my father a call and see what we can do."

Ryuzaki nodded and looked away. "Am I really worth the effort?" He asked sadly.

Light looked at him again. "Of course you are. After all, we are friends, aren't we?"

Ryuzaki sighed but didn't look at the teenager. "I suppose so..."

Light stood and looked around. "I'll be back later, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki closed his eyes and sighed. He could still feel where Watari had hit him. He was still worried because Watari had never raised his hand to anyone before. He opened his eyes slightly and glanced to the food that was still sitting there. He decided to try and eat something before going to sleep.

After eating a little, he waited for Light to return. When he did, he looked at him. "Light, do you think you can help me with something?"

Light glanced to him. "What is it?"

"I want to take a shower..." He said with a slight blush, mainly because he didn't want Light to see him naked.

Light sighed lightly. "Okay..Do you want me to help you or something?"

Ryuzaki glared at him "Since Watari is unavailable at this time, and I can't walk on my own yet. What do you think?"

"Okay, fine. I'll help." Light answered helping the detective off the bed and carried him into the rather small bathroom. He had a little trouble with keeping from hitting Ryuzaki's leg on anything, and placed him on a chair near the tub. "I think a bath would more beneficial to you right now."

"I don't care what it is, Light. Just get it ready and leave."

Light rolled his eyes and turned on the water. He made sure it was a good temperature before helping the other get in. "If you need anything, I'll be outside." He said opening the door slightly.

Ryuzaki just nodded and somewhat managed to get in. Light watched as the detective put his head under rthe water to saok his dirty ebony hair so he would be able to wash it, then left, closing the door behind him.

Light left the room to find one of the nurses to see if they could change the sheets on L's bed. He managed to find one and asked her if she could. She put fresh sheets on it

while Ryuzaki was bathing.

When Light saw that she had gotten the job done, he went to to greet his father in the waiting room.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few minutes, Ryuzaki resurfaced from the water. He looked around the small room and noticed that Light had left. He sighed and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began to wash his hair. Although he didn't show it, he was rather annoyed by the whole situation. He was the world's greatest detective and this type of thing wasn't supposed to happen to him. Light maybe, but not him. As he washed his hair, he let his thought wander. He still never found out why Watari had hit him or why everybody was acting differently. He knew that if he had stayed at the house, none of this would've happened. But it was his stubbornness that got him like this.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced towards the door, hearing a familiar voice. He recognized it as Watari's.

"May I come in, L?" Ryuzaki looked at the door with his tilted a bit to the side. He was surprised that the elderly man was actually asking permission to enter a room he was in.

"Of course, Watari." He answered the question before putting his head under the water again to rinse his hair out. He really wished that he could've taken a shower, then things would be easier. When he came up, he saw that Watari had come in.

"L…I would like to apologize for hitting you earlier. I was not fully aware of what I was doing." He said looking at the detective.

Ryuzaki nodded and looked away from his care-taker. "It is fine, Watari. No need for apologies. Besides, if I did not leave, I wouldn't be in this mess. Being unable to work and practically letting Kira get away."

Watari nodded in agreement and watched the detective. "That is true, but you mustn't blame yourself entirely. Remember, you're still sick and you need to rest to get better and heal faster."

Ryuzaki gazed at Watari then began to wash his body to the best of his abilities. The cast on his leg was really bugging him. He glanced at Watari. "When can I get this thing off?"

Watari looked at the cast. "I'm not sure. Probably a few more days at best."

Ryuzaki sighed irritably. "I want it off now. It creates a hindrance to my reasoning abilities."

Watari shook his head. "You do know that the rest of the Task Force is currently aiding in the capture of Kira, correct?"

Ryuzaki nodded and rinsed himself off. When he finished, he looked at Watari. "I think I need help getting out…." He said trailing off.

Watari grabbed a towel and helped the detective out and dress. He then helped him get back to the bed.

Ryuzaki winced a little when his leg hit the side of the bed. He gave a small glare to Watari. "Please, be more careful, Watari."

Watari looked down at Ryuzaki, then helped him the rest of the way on the bed, this time being careful of the detective's leg. "I apologize for that." He said covering him.

Ryuzaki gazed at the ceiling for a few minutes, then turned his attention back to Watari. "Can you get me some cake?"

Watari nodded and gave the detective a smile. "Of course, Ryuzaki." He answered leaving the room. He went down to the cafeteria and got him a few cakes and other sweets.

Soon after Watari left, L sat up a bit and grabbed his laptop. Having nothing else to do, he turned it on and accessed the information on the Kira investigation. He looked at the computer for awhile. He thought about how Light had helped him and wondered why that was. He yawned and looked at the door wondering what was taking Watari so long. He then worked on the case some more.

He looked up when he heard the door open. Unsurprisingly it was Watari. Ryuzaki looked at him for a few minutes. "Who did you have watching over me at the house?"

Watari looked at him, then gave him one of the cakes. "It was Mello."

Ryuzaki nodded and took the cake offered to him. "I see. He must've fallen asleep or something then."

Watari nodded. "Yes." He then looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, I'll be going now, L." He said looking back to the detective who just nodded taking a small bite of the cake. "I think Light will be back soon, so I recommend that you get some sleep." He finished standing and heading to the door. He then glanced at him. "I'll come check on you later." He said then left the room.

After Watari left, Ryuzaki picked up a slice of the cake and nibbled on it. He knew that if anyone else saw him with it, they'd take it away from him and he didn't want that to happen. Light came in just as he finished eating.

"Good evening, Ryuzaki." Light said when he came back. "How are you feeling?"

Ryuzaki looked at him. "Like crap."

"Well, you did have a fever when I left."

Ryuzaki nodded and closed his laptop. "Not to mention bored as hell."

Light shook his head and looked at the detective. "I can tell. I'd be bored too if I were locked up in a hospital with nothing to do."

Ryuzaki couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "That coming from the one that was locked in a jail cell."

Light rolled his eyes and glared at him. "I did find out a little more about what happened to you."

Ryuzaki sighed. "Obviously, they did this." he replied pointing to his leg.

Light nodded. "Yeah. But they also determined that you were, in fact, raped."

Ryuzaki shuddered. "Good thing I'm a male then."

Light laughed. "I know what you mean….They're hoping to catch him using the DNA and whatnot they obtained from you."

Ryuzaki gazed at Light. "I see…"

Light sat on the chair and watched the other. "I also managed to talk to my dad. He said that you can stay at our house until you are better."

Ryuzaki looked at him with new light in his eyes. "When?"

"Possibly tomorrow. No later than the day after. It all depends on what the nurses and doctors say at this point." He paused a moment to look at the detective fully. "Though I don't see why the shouldn't let you leave. You'll be in good hands. Even Watari can come with you."

Ryuzaki nodded. "I'll look forward to it."

Light gazed at him and smiled. "I know. But for now, you must sleep. I'll be here in case you need anything."

Ryuzaki nodded and handed him the plate. "Can you put this on the table?"

Light took the plate and set it on the bedside table next to the glass of water from earlier. He watched for a moment as /Ryuzaki shut down and closed his laptop. He knew that he still thought he was Kira and he also knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to him without evidence. So, that being a fact, Light was clear in the eyes of the rest of the Task Force, but that didn't mean he shouldn't let his guard down. Even the slightest mistake could be devastating for him. So until he could do something else, he decided to keep playing the part of being a good friend. There was something about the man in front of him. He didn't know what it was, but he had a strange feeling whenever he looked at him.

"Where do you want to put that?" He asked holding his hand out for the laptop.

Ryuzaki stared at him. "I guess the table. That's where it was before."

Light nodded and took the laptop, carefully placing it on the table. He knew that he'd want it again later so he put it close to the bed.

Ryuzaki looked at Light. "Thanks, Light-kun." He said before settling down in the bed and going to sleep.

Light watched him sleep for a few minutes before sitting back in the chair and closing his eyes. In a few minutes, he had also fallen asleep thinking about the detective.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryuzaki woke the next morning feeling horrible. He felt hot and sick as he looked around the room. He let out a low whine when he saw that Light was asleep. He didn't know how he should wake the younger boy up, especially since the only thing Ryuzaki wanted to do was hurl. He never knew he could feel this bad.

"Light, wake up. Please." He whispered hoping that Light would hear him. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold it down much longer. He reached down and grabbed a small round object from his bedside table and threw it at Light. It wasn't a strong throw but it did wake him up. He watched Light get up and look at him.

"What's the matter? Why are you throwing things at me when it's 4 in the morning?"

Ryuzaki said nothing but tried to sit up and point in the direction of the bathroom. "Now."

Light looked at him and nodded. He got the gist of what the detective was telling him. It was apparent that he needed to get to the bathroom quickly. He got up and helped him to the small room. He looked away when the detective launched himself at the toilet and spilled out the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl in front of him.

'Guess he couldn't stop it.'

Light thought as he looked back to the detective. He had never seen the other so sick and helpless. When the other finished vomiting, Light reached over to put his hand on the detective's forehead. He sighed and looked into his eyes. "You're burning up and you look like shit."

Ryuzaki glared at the younger boy. "You think I didn't notice that?"

Light sighed and helped the other back to his bed. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki."

The detective looked at him. "What for?"

"You feeling as bad as you do."

Ryuzaki blinked. "That is not your fault, Light."

"I know but I don't like seeing you be this ill." Light said watching as the other filled the bowl once more. "Do you need anything, Ryuzaki?"

When the detective was finished, he glared at Light. "Water would be nice."

Light nodded and got the water, when he came back, he saw that Ryuzaki was still sitting on the floor. After setting the glass on the counter, he helped Ryuzaki pick up the detective and carried him to the bed. He sighed and handed him the glass.

Ryuzaki grabbed the glass and practically drank the whole thing in one gulp. He then gave the glass back to Light. Light took the glass and refilled it. He then looked at the young detective once more. "Feeling any better?"

Ryuzaki shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn't trust himself to speak lest he threw up again. He couldn't believe that he even threw up in the first place.

Both of them looked up when a doctor came into the room, a clipboard in hand. He looked at them both then walked up to Ryuzaki. "How are you feeling today?"

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes and gazed at the doctor. "Absolutely wonderful." There was no way anybody could miss the sarcasm in his voice.

The doctor sighed and placed a thermometer in the detective's mouth. A few minutes later, he took the thermometer out and looked at it. He frowned as he looked at the temperature. It was 104 exactly. He glanced at Light, then wrote something on the clipboard he had with him. He glanced back to Ryuzaki then to Light. "You might want to hold him still."

Light blinked and stood up. "What do you mean?"

The doctor kept his gaze on the detective. "I'm going to give him an injection that will help him sleep. His fever is way too high right now for anything else."

Light looked at the doctor. "What?!"

Ryuzaki tried to get away when he heard the doctor mention injections. He didn't want to get any shots. He looked at Light with a bit of a pleading look in his eyes.

Light glanced back to Ryuzaki and frowned. He could sense the detective's discomfort, yet knew he wouldn't be able to help him. He turned his attention back to the doctor.

The doctor looked back to Light, then went to grab a syringe from the other side of the room. "I'm going to inject him with this, then I want you to stay in the waiting room until he wakes." He told him walking back to Ryuzaki's bedside holding the syringe. He watched the detective shudder before motioning for Light to come over.

Light nodded and went over to them. He went behind the detective and held his arms down while the doctor injected the liquid into the young detective. He didn't really know where the other had put the injection, but he felt the detective tense for a moment before relaxing. After the injection was given, Light let go of his arms and looked at him. He saw the look he had given him before passing out.

After the detective was out, the doctor grabbed Light and his clipboard and led him out of the room and into the waiting room. He then went about his duties as he left Light in the waiting room.

A/N: So sorry for the short chapter. I'l try to do better next time.


	11. Chapter 11

When Light walked into the waiting room, he wasn't expecting to see the small group around his father. Of course, he recognized Watari, but he didn't know who the other three were. The only things that he knew were that they were younger than himself. Well, at least two of them were. He walked to the group and sat beside his father. He then took note of the other three. One had blonde hair with blue eyes and he seemed to have an obsession with chocolate. Another had reddish colored hair and green eyes, though he had his face glued to a game screen, and the last who seemed the youngest had white hair and held on to the blonde. He looked towards Watari then back to his father. They were discussing something, most likely where the detective would go after all this.

Watari looked at Light when he came in and watched him take his place beside his father.

"How is he doing, Light?"

Light looked at him and shook his head. "Not too well…He was just put to sleep…"

Watari looked towards where the detective's door was, then turned his gaze back to the three boys. "I don't think you've been introduced to them yet…"

Light shook his head. "No, I haven't met these three yet."

Watari nodded and motioned to each of them in turn. First, the blonde. "This one is named Mello, this, is Near, he motioned to the white haired one, and that over there is Matt. I don't know why he's here though."

As he heard his name mentioned, Matt looked up from his game. "I'm here because Mello is and because I want to be."

Watari shook his head slightly. "Mello is the one that was supposed to be watching him that night."

Light looked at Mello. "Well, then why didn't he do what he should've done?"

Mello glared at Light. "It's not my fault I fell asleep!"

Watari stood between in case a fight were to break out and looked at them both. "There is no need for any fighting. What's done is done and all we can do now is wait for him to recover."

Mello rolled his eyes and ran a hand through Near's hair. "I'm not the one trying to pick a fight…"

"I know you're not, Mello. It's just a very stressful situation the we have found ourselves under." Watari turned his attention towards Light's father. "Have you made a decision on this?"

Light's father glanced towards Light then back to Watari. "I'm not sure what is wise. If he stays with us, there's still the whole Kira situation to deal with."

Watari nodded and looked at Light, He knew that the detective was sure that the young boy was Kira, even though he had no way of proving it. He nodded slightly and looked back to Soichiro. "I suppose we can take him back to Whammy's until he heals the rest of the way."

Soichiro nodded. "I think that will be a better idea than having him stay with us at this time. It'll most likely cause him more stress than he already has."

"I'd like to see him if I could…"

Watari looked at Near for a few moments before shaking his head. "I don't recommend it right now. He's

Asleep."

Near nodded and sighed. "I know that. I just want to know the extent of his injuries and if he's emotionally damaged." He said looking at the doctor.

The doctor looked at them all then glanced at his clipboard. "There's no way to know if he is emotionally damaged. Though, considering what has happened to him, I wouldn't doubt if he is."

Watari studied the doctor for a few minutes before nodding. He knew there was bound to be some issues with the detectives mental state as a result of all that has occurred. "Well, how long is he going to be asleep?"

The doctor looked at them. "He should be awake by tomorrow afternoon. And as far as I know, that will also be when he is to be released into someone's care." He looked at his clipboard and sighed.

Watari and Soichiro both looked at him. "Is there something else wrong with him?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, I was looking over his last blood test.." He said then glanced at Watari.

Watari looked back to the doctor. "What of it?"

"Nothing. I'd just recommend that he stay away from sugar for the time being."

Watari just shook his head. "I assure you the sugar he consumes has nothing to do with this."

The doctor looked at him and nodded. "Well, that is all for now. I'll keep you informed if we out something else." He said then walked away.

Watari nodded and turned his attention back to the other's. He wasn't surprised to see that Matt had fallen asleep, though the others were still awake. "At this point, I wouldn't recommend him staying near Light."

Soichiro nodded and glanced to Light. "Then it's settled. Once Ryuzaki is let out of here, he'll be transferred back to Whammy's." He then shifted his attention to Watari. "But who will take care o things with the case while he's away?"

Watari nodded toward the three boys. "They will be."


	12. L's got a secret

The next day came faster than anyone had expected. Almost everyone had either fallen asleep in the hospital's waiting room or went home. Watari however was as awake as he had ever been. He looked at the others that had stayed behind, then went to the detective's room. Of course, he knew the door would be unlocked. He pushed the door open and entered the room, keeping his eyes on the sleeping detective. He knew there was nothing that he or anybody else could do to make the detective better. From this point on, it depended solely on the young man. Watari knew that he could pull through this like he's pulled through countless other incidents. He also knew that, unlike the past experiences, this would take a lot of time to bounce back from. He walked to the bed and ran his fingers through the unruly ebony locks. He didn't want to wake the other just yet.

"He's not entirely human, is he?"

Watari turned to the visitor and looked at him for a few minutes. "What gives you that idea? He's as human as he's going to get."

The doctor laughed and shook his head holding the detective's files in his hand. "There are things that betray that fact."

Watari spared a glance to the detective to see what he was talking about and didn't find anything outside the usual. "There's nothing there to say he's not as human as you and I." He fixed his attention back to the doctor. "Can you explain what you are talking about?"

The doctor shrugged and locked the door, turning on the light as he did so. He then walked up to the detective and put his hand on his forehead, seeming to find out if the fever had gone down. He then glanced to Watari to make sure he was watching. "I'm sure you must've noticed this. Even I did whenever he spoke." he said as he ghosted his fingers down the detective's face to stop near his mouth.

Watari shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The doctor didn't have a chance to reply as he felt his arm tugged away from the detective. He looked down to see that the other had woken up and was now glaring dagger at the man. "What the hell do you think you were doing?! Keep your filthy hands off me!"

Watari put his hand on Ryuzaki's shoulder to keep him from attacking the doctor. "Calm down, Ryuzaki. You know what will happen if you lose your temper."

The detective looked at his care-taker. "I'd be subjected to more testing…." He continued to glare at the doctor. "Which I do not need right now." He said letting the doctor's arm go.

Watari looked at the doctor. "Is it possible for you to step outside while I talk to him?"

The doctor nodded and stepped outside to tend to his other patients.

Once the doctor was gone, Watari turned his attention to the detective. "Did you do something to tip him off?"

Ryuzaki looked at him and shook his head "No. I did not. Why?"

"Well, he seems to believe you are not human."

Ryuzaki huffed lightly and looked away. "Not too far from the truth, is he?"

Watari sat on the chair and looked at Ryuzaki. "Apparently, he noticed something when you talk/"

"Huh? And what would that be?"

Watari sighed. "You know exactly what, Lawliet."

Ryuzaki blinked at the use of his real name. "Well, how was I supposed to know he'd be staring into my mouth?"

Watari nodded. "Very true. Though that's one aspect you need to work on hiding if you wish to continue on this. I'm surprised that Light hasn't noticed them yet."

"Perhaps he did, but dismissed them…" Lawliet answered fingering one of his fangs. "Though it's everyday you see a vampiric detective."

Watari shook his head slightly. "I don't think you should say that out loud. You never know who is listening."

The detective nodded and grimaced slightly looking at Watari. "Can you lock the door and turn off the light?"

Watari nodded and shutting off the light and locking the door before returning to his seat. He watched as silky black and white wings unfurled from the detective's back. He didn't remember the last time he had seen them, it had been so long though he knew the detective took very good care of them. He sighed softly and glanced away slightly. "In any case, how do you feel now?"

The detective looked at him and smiled a little. "Better, as long as I don't have to deal with Kira." He shook his head. "Though I don't have much of a choice."

"Well, when you are released tomorrow, you'll be sent back to Whammy's."

Ryuzaki nodded and put his wings away. "Okay."

Watari looked at him then glanced toward the clock, ""The last time you had gotten sick like this was when your mate left."

Ryuzaki sighed sadly. "I miss him…But Kira had to kill him."

"As long as you remember that it wasn't your fault he headed in the wrong direction." Watari said gazing at the detective worriedly.

Ryuzaki gave a small nod. "I know…And it got annoying when everyone called us twins. We might have looked alike but that's about it." He smiled slightly and looked at Watari. "Too bad our son never knew who his father was."

Watari looked at him for a few moments. "Probably not. He left before the child was born. Only you knew about it at the time."

Ryuzaki shook his head and laid back down. "I hate Light…"

"Don't let your personal feelings interfere with the case, Ryuzaki."

"I try not to. I just don't like being sick for any reason."

Watari looked at him and sighed softly. He didn't want to rile the detective up any more than he already was. "Well, I think it's best that you go back to sleep and I'll let the others know how you are feeling.."

Ryuzaki nodded and waited until Watari left to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Later on that morning, as L slept, Light decided to check on the detective. He was unaware of the detective's secret and L and Watari wouldn't have it any other way. Not even his successors knew about it. Aside from L, there were only two others that that knew, one of which, the most important one was dead, had been killed by Kira's hands.

Light wasn't really thinking when he opened the door to the detective's room and quietly slipped in making sure to close the door after him. He casually walked to Ryuzaki's bedside. He glanced towards the detective, taking note of the man's appearance. He was still a bit pale but not as bad as it was when they had first brought him in. He also didn't seem to be in as much pain either. Light had mixed emotions as he watched the detective sleep, which was unusual for him because he normally was able to keep his emotions in check and it scared him. He shook his head and sighed looking around the small hospital room, eventually setting his gaze on a small framed photograph that he hadn't seen before sitting on the small nightstand beside the bed. He picked up the framed picture and looked at it, a bit confused. There were three people in the photo, two to which could easily be considered twins. He recognized the detective, but wasn't sure about the other two, especially the small infant in the detectives arms. He glanced toward the sleeping detective, than returned his gaze to the photo that he couldn't place his finger on and it unnerved him. A few minutes later, Light placed the picture back where it had been and left the room.

A few minutes after the teen left, L woke up. Slowly sitting up, he looked around the room scratching his head and looked at the picture no his nightstand. He knew that someone had come in while he was asleep because the picture was not the way put it the night before. He picked it up and ran his fingers over his lovers face and wished that things had turned out better, if it had, Beyond Birthday would still be wit him, but things never work out as planned. Ryuzaki then shifted his gaze to the baby. He remembered that day fairly well, it was two days after he had given birth to their child. He remembered still being in pain but not as bad as that day.

He was happy that Beyond had been with him every step of the way during his pregnancy. He still wasn't sure why Beyond had done what he did, all he knew was that he had to hurt the one he loved by sending him to jail.

He didn't want to do it , but he had to uphold the law. He couldn't help but feel that he had let the other down somehow. As for their son, L had left him in the care of Wammy's House, because that was the only place he truly trusted. He deeply missed both of his loved ones and he hated Kira with every fiber of his being.

He closed his eyes and sighed "Why did you have to do that, Beyond?" he asked to no one in particular , knowing that he'd never get an answer. He knew that for sure when he had attended the others funeral. He still wondered, if he was simply aware of him being there. He sighed and put the picture back in the nightstand and turned to see that Watari had come into the room. He wondered how long he'd been standing there.

"Watari…"

A/N: In case you are wondering why Beyond is in the picture though he wasn't there when the child was born. He was there physically but not mentally.


	14. Chapter 14

Watari had been watching the young detective for a few minutes before actually coming into the room. He knew that he blamed himself for Beyond's death no matter how many times Watari tried to convince him otherwise. It wasn't L's fault that Beyond had broken the law multiple times, though it must've hurt to have to put a loved one behind bars. He watched the detective place the picture back on the nightstand and looked at him. When Watari heard his name said he walked to the detective's side. "What is it L?"

The detective looked at him and shrugged. "Can you get me some clothes? I really don't want to leave wearing this gown."

Watari nodded "I'll be back shortly." He told him and left the room to gather the detective's clothes.

L watched him leave then straightened up slightly and glared at the cast on his leg. He was glad that he'd get it taken off today. He looked up when a doctor came in to check on him and cut the cast off the detective's leg.

When Watari arrived at the hotel they were at previously, he saw a young man that looked suspiciously like L. he didn't think much of it as he walked past him to get the detective's clothes and the male was still there when Watari came out of the hotel. Watari glanced at him and noticed he seemed to be crying and talking to himself. He couldn't tell what the young man was saying because he kept his hands on his mouth. The other male lifted his head to look up and Watari felt his heart stop. "There's no way that's him, he dead." he thought as the other's eyes met his own. He blinked when there was no sign of recognition on the other's face, then walked to the car and drove back to the hospital, looking one last time to see L's doppelganger bury his face in his arms.

An hour later, Watari returned to the hospital and gave Ryuzaki the change of clothes and watched as the other took the clothes and walked to the bathroom to shower and change. Watari noticed that the detective seemed to feel better than he had previously.

About 45 minutes later, Ryuzaki came out of the bathroom, his black hair still dripping though he liked a lot better than when he'd been brought in. L sat on the bed and looked at Watari.

"When do we leave?"

Watari looked at him and thought about the male that he'd seen by the hotel and wondered if he should say anything or not, so he decided not to address that issue. "The plane leaves this afternoon though we have to go by the hotel and get the rest of our belongings."

L nodded and began to put his things away and got ready to leave.

Watari left to fill out the proper paperwork to check the detective out of the hospital. Shortly after this was done, Watari went back to the room and helped Ryuzaki to the car. About an hour later, they arrived back to the hotel. Watari glanced over and sighed softly seeing that the male from earlier was still there. Apparently the detective saw him as well because before Watari had a chance to say anything, he had already gotten out of the car and started walking toward the male.

L had a look of surprised and shock as he walked up to the young man and stopped a little away from him and kept his eyes on him. "Beyond?"


	15. Chapter 15

The young male gave a small gasp looking up at the detective with tears streaming down his face. All he could do was stare at the older male. He watched as the detective moved closer to him then moved over a little.

L watched as the younger move a little away from him and looked into the others eyes. He knew that it was his mate, Beyond Birthday, but wondered how he was still alive. "Beyond, what happened to you? I thought you were dead."

Beyond tilted his head and continued to stare at L. "I was." He answered in barely a whisper. L could tell that he hadn't used his voice in a while. Being that it sounded hoarser that it had before he had gone to prison. L sighed as he watched the younger male before pacing a hand on his forehead only to pull it away quickly. Beyond was on fire. "You're burning up B."

Beyond gave a low growl when he felt L place his hand on his forehead. He didn't feel well and he couldn't move. All he really could do was stare above L's head. Seeing the detective's numbers be above zero actually relieved him a little but he was still afraid. Though he'd never admit that to anyone.

Watari looked from L to Beyond. He knew what they had shared and also how Beyond's actions affected the detective. He focused his attention on the younger and took a few steps toward him. He shook his head at how malnourished he seemed to be. He then looked back to L. "I don't think there's much we can do for him, Ryuzaki."

L liked at Beyond and felt his eyes begin to water when he looked into the other's eyes. He could see a mixture of emotions on Beyond's gaze but the main was pain both physical and mental. He knelt in front of him again and pulled him into a tight embrace, much like they did years ago.

Beyond tensed slightly when L embraced him. He wasn't used to being held in this way. He felt as it he didn't deserve the detective's love. After all, he placed his arms around the detective and buried his face in the other's shirt as he began to cry once more. "Please help me, Lawli." He said in a choked voice.

L blinked at what Beyond had said and felt the tears fall from the younger's eyes. He sighed softly then began to rub gentle circles into Beyond's back trying to calm him down. He winced inwardly as he felt how thin the other had become. "Beyond … how long have you been out of there?"

Beyond shifted slightly as he pondered a way to answer the question. "About the same time I was supposed to die."

"When was the last time you ate anything?"

"A month ago." He answered in a whisper.

"I think my body is messed up, Lawli."

L tightened his grip on Beyond and buried his nose in the younger's hair. Beyond if you really want help B please tell me what they did and what happened to you so that we can help you."

Beyond looked up to L's eyes and smiled a bit. "Alright Lawli."


	16. Chapter 16

L looked at Watari after he had gotten back up, then glanced at Beyond. "Watari. I don't think he is able to stand up on his own at this time."

Watari looked back to L and nodded, walking to the young killer and gently lifting him off the ground. He sighed softly at how light the young man was and felt the killer place his thin arms around his neck and bury his face in his shoulder. Watari noticed that he felt very warm to the touch. Soon afterward, he followed L into the hotel.

When they arrived at the room, Watari laid the younger on the bed and looked at L. "We will have to bathe him when his fever breaks."

L glanced at Watari and nodded. "I'll help him. Can you get some clean clothes or something for now?"

Beyond watched them for a few minutes before closing his eyes. He heard them talk and was glad that he had found L. He thought he'd never see him again. He thought about when he was supposed to die though he was amazed that he didn't. He thought for sure that the heart attack would've killed him. He then wondered why he was saved. "L?"

L looked at Beyond then moved to the head of the bed and sat on the mattress. He put his hand on he other's forehead, slowly moving it through the younger's tangled black locks. "Yes, Beyond?"

"I will tell you what happened, but I can't right now. I really don't feel well, Lawli…."

L nodded and remained by Beyond's side. "You'll have plenty of time to tell me. But for now, we'll clean you up a little and get you fed. However, it'll have to wait until your fever goes down."

Beyond nodded and laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Okay…"

L continued to run his hands through Beyond's hair gently and looked up when Watari returned with the clothes. L motioned for him to place them on the dresser.

Beyond watched L with his head tilted. "I still love you, Lawli." He said in a whisper.

L looked back to Beyond and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "I still love you too, Beyond. Perhaps we could try again."

Beyond kept his gaze on L and smiled happily. He was very happy to be back with L and knew he'd be safe with him. He then tilted his head "What happened to our son?"

L blinked and looked at Beyond. "Mikael Birthday?" He then looked down slightly. "After you left, I gave him over to Wammy's. I haven't seen him since."

Beyond kept his gaze on L and gave a soft sigh. "Then I suppose we should try again. I'm sure I can knock you up again."

L blushed a bit at what Beyond had said then playfully hit him. "We'll have to wait for your injuries and whatnot to heal."

Beyond stuck his tongue out at L. "Fine. Then I am going to sleep."

L nodded and gazed at Beyond. "That'll be a good idea, Beyond. You need it."

Beyond watch L. "How would I know if-" He was then cut off by L's lips on his and immediately shut up. He moaned quietly into the kiss and put his arms around L's shoulders to pull him closer. L then licked Beyond's lips silently asking for entrance to his mouth. Beyond happily parted his lips for L's entrance. L slipped his tongue into Beyond's mouth and remained close to him. After awhile, L pulled away to catch his breath then stared into Beyond's eyes. "There'll be more later." He stated with a wink then stood up.

Beyond pouted a little when the detective pulled away. "Okay." He then laid back and closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep now."

L nodded and pulled the blanket over Beyond's form and sat on a chair nearby. He watched as the other quickly fell asleep. He then picked up his laptop and began look through some of the files he had from the Kira case while listening to his lover's snores. He was still in shock at the fact Beyond was alive and actually knew their son's name. He smiled a bit to himself as he glanced at his younger lover then left the room to find Watari.


	17. Chapter 17

When L got to Watari's room, he stopped and knocked on the door. He sighed and waited for the other answered the door. When he finally did, L walked in and perched himself on the edge of the bed facing Watari. He placed his thumb on lips as he gazed at the other.

Watari watched the young detective walk past him and sit on the bed. "What's wrong, L?" He asked taking a seat next to the detective. "Is it Beyond?"

L just glanced at him and nodded. "Yes, its about Beyond…I'm just afraid that he may not make it through the night."

"What makes you say that?" Watari asked him softly.

"You've seen him. How can anyone survive like that?"

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to keep faith in him. Believe that he can get better.. Besides, he lived this long, didn't he? I know he won't give up without a fight."

L just nodded and sat on the bed while listening to Watari. "I know that, but…"

Watari shook his head. "But nothing, L. Just believe in him. He will not give up."

L nodded slowly and laid down on the bed. "Either way, we have to g et him to eat something."

"True . But you're also going to want to take that slowly. Too much too fast would make him sick and we don't really want that to happen now do we?" Watari told the detective as he walked to the other side of the room. He could tell that L was worried about his lover but didn't know how to help him.

L looked towards the window and sighed softly. "No, we don't want that. It would make everything a lot worse."

Watari nodded. "Yes. Well, I'll get something small for him to eat and I want you to focus on getting him cleaned up and changed."

L looked at Watari and nodded slightly. "Well, I think he should get rest before we do anything drastic."

Watari moved to him and smiled. "Let him rest for a few hours then help him clean up and change. He'll probably feel much better afterwards."

L sighed. "I hope so. I really do."

Watari put a hand on the detective's shoulder. "And please don't blame yourself for this. You didn't even know that this was going on."

L shook his head. "It's my fault that he was sent to that facility in the first place. I 'm trying to figure what he meant by what he had said."

"Which part, L?"

"The part of him being dead when he surely isn't and hasn't been dead. That bothers me greatly."

Watari shrugged. "I don't k now what he was talking but I do have my suspicions."

L looked at him sharply. "What do you think he meant?"

"Well, Ryuzaki. I believe that they did in fact kill him but then they resuscitated him soon afterwards. Which would explain why he is still mostly the same but there are a few things that seem different about him."

L looked down. "I am glad that he remembered our son but I hate myself, Watari."

Watari sat beside the detective. "Why do you hate yourself?"

"Because I gave up Mikael."

Watari shook his head. "You did what you had to do. You wouldn't have been able to raise the child in the first place."

L stared blankly at Watari. "I didn't even try to take care of him. I might've been able to but I didn't even bother."

Watari sighed. "What's done is done, Ryuzaki. You know that."

L looked back down. "I know. But I feel like I betrayed Beyond."

Watari just sat next to the detective, truthfully not sure what to say. All he could do was try to comfort the young detective. After a few minutes, he sharply looked to the door and stood up. "What do you want, Yagami?"

Upon hearing the name, L looked up to the door as well.

Light looked from Watari to L. "I wish to speak to L alone, Watari."

Watari shook his head and walked up to the teenager. "He's not in the proper state to talk with you, Light. Now please leave him alone."

Light shook his head. "No. I want to talk to him now." He told Watari as he side-stepped the elderly man and walked towards the detective.

Watari quickly moved in front of the teenager to block his path to the detective. "I told you he isn't ready for other people. Remember that he just got out of the hospital and needs to recover."

Light shook his head. "I really need to talk to him."

"You don't need to talk to me, Light-kun."

Light glanced over to L and smirked. "Wait until you're alone, L." He then walked out of the room but not before casting a glare in Watari's direction.

Watari watched him walk down the hall before turning back to L. "I think we should check on Beyond."

L nodded and climbed off the bed and followed Watari to Beyond's room trying to figure out what Light had meant by what he said. He really didn't like the sound of it at all. He suddenly stopped as a strange screeching noise met his ears and ran inside the room, as he pushed past Watari he could see Beyond cowering in a corner, looking as if he were trying to fight something off. L then ran up to Beyond and put his arms around him which was a bad idea on his part as Beyond released an ear-splitting scream. It seemed as if he were in pain of some sort. He then heard him begin to mumble a few things. "Don't let them take me again…I can't go back….They'll kill me…."

L looked down at Beyond and noticed that the killer had begun crying once more. It scared him to see the killer in this way and he held onto him when he began shaking in his grip. "It's alright, Beyond. I won't let them take you away. You've been through more than enough and I am truly sorry for that."

Watari watched the two silently as he took another few steps into the room, wondering what exactly was going on. He then sighed when he heard L's cries mix in with Beyond's and began to worry more as L looked back to him, tears running down his face. "Please help him. He's hurt badly."

Watari moved towards the two and knelt down beside them and looked at Beyond carefully. "He's dying, L."

L began to cry harder when Watari said that. "No! He can't die! I won't let him! We've got to do something to save him!"

Watari gave L a small smile. "We'll take him to the hospital and hopefully they can help him. But you might want to let him go so he can breathe."

L blinked then let the other go. He carefully picked the killer up and followed Watari to the car.

**A/N: Okay guys and girls. I would like to thank those of you for reviewing, favoriting, etc. Your encouragement really helps me to make this story move forward. I would greatly appreciate it if you all would continue. I would also like to thank you for your patience.**


	18. Chapter 18

The ride to the hospital was a long and quiet one as L held onto Beyond's hand, while trying to stop the bleeding. No matter how hard he tried, the bleeding didn't stop. It seemed to get worse the longer it took to get to the hospital. Noticing this, the detective turned to give Watari a helpless look. "Please drive faster, Watari. The bleeding won't stop."

Watari glanced at L through the rearview mirror and sighed softly. He knew how much Beyond meant to the detective and how much it would devastate the other if the younger were to die. Watari couldn't stand aside and let that happen, especially since the detective had already been through so much in the past few months. He needed a break from everything and be happy for once. It was true that he didn't quite approve of their relationship, but he also didn't like seeing the young detective upset in any form so he tolerated the killer being with L. There were a few things he didn't particularly like concerning the young killer, such as the fact that he had left the detective alone to fend for himself and with a child, whom he was forced to give up. Only Watari knew the hardships that L had to face after Beyond left him. Watari frowned at Beyond as he remembered the troubling days of the past. He looked up and sighed once more as he saw the hospital coming closer. "We're almost there, Ryuzaki. Just a little further."

Ryuzaki continued trying to stop the bleeding but managed to look at the elderly man. "When we get there, please have Light-kun arrested on charges of being Kira." He then went back to his work of stopping the bleeding. He began to feel somewhat helpless as he felt Watari enter the parking lot of the hospital and looked up at the sign. "We're here, L…" He heard Watari say vaguely as he remembered his own stay at the same hospital. He then looked down at Beyond. "Can you carry him, Watari?"

Watari parked the car and opened the back door where the detective and Beyond were. "Of course, Ryuzaki." He then waited for the detective to move so he can safely pick up the young killer. He carried him to the entrance of the hospital, with L following close behind. There were doctors and nurses everywhere. A few came over to him and took Beyond from his hold and placed him on one of the beds and took him away. Afterwards, Watari turned around and faced the detective and examined his features. Not even a day after he got out of the hospital, he had to come back. Watari watched as the stressed detective sat on one of the many chairs in the waiting room. He then moved and sat beside him. "I'm sure he'll pull through, Ryuzaki." L just nodded and stared straight ahead.

A few hours later, a nurse came out and walked over to them. Watari recognized him as on of the ones that had taken the young killer away from them in the beginning. The elderly man glanced at L and smiled softly seeing that he had fallen asleep. He then stood up and looked at the nurse. "How is he?"

The nurse looked from Watari to the detective then back to Watari. "Well, he's stabilized. He had numerous stab wounds and some looked self-inflicted." Watari tilted his head a bit and wondered about why Beyond would do that, since he knew it would hurt L deeply. "He just got out of surgery and is recovering right now. You can visit with him later. Most likely tomorrow." Watari nodded at that. "Thank you." He then watched as the nurse walked away. He was glad to know that Beyond was going to survive in a way. He then placed his hand on the detective's shoulder.

L jerked away from Watari's touch due to the dream he was trapped in. He dreamt that he lost Beyond all over again. Eventually, he opened his eyes and slowly and looked around the waiting room before settling his gaze on Watari. He stretched slightly and looked at him. "Did you find out anything, Watari?"

Watari looked at Ryuzaki and nodded. "Rue is going to be fine. He just got out of surgery and is in recovery now. We can visit him tomorrow."

L listened to what Watari had said. "We made it in time." He said in a whisper, though he was loud enough for Watari to hear.

Watari nodded and gave the detective a small hug. "Yes, we did. Now you can sleep easy…"

L leant back in the chair and watched everyone walk around and wondered why Light wanted to make him suffer so much. He says he is not Kira but he still acts like Kira. L was now a hundred percent sure that the teen was in fact Kira. Though he still needed proof and he doubted this would cut it as proof enough for the teen to be arrested. He shook his head and sighed as he waited for when they'd be able to see Beyond.


	19. Chapter 19

After several hours, L remained in the waiting room, just biding his time until he would be able to see his lover. He was frightened even though he didn't show it and also that they got a good word from the doctor but he just didn't know. He also knew that anything could happen, especially at night while everyone was outside waiting. He busied himself by watching the doctors and patients running back and forth throughout the hospital and at some point, must've dozed off because he suddenly felt Watari's hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his care-taker.

"You can visit him, now, Ryuzaki. He woke up a few minutes ago." Watari told him as he looked at the younger's face, then towards a doctor standing near.

L nodded and got off the chair and shuffled after the doctor to wherever Beyond was held. He kept his gaze directed towards the floor with his thumb on his lips. He did this so that he didn't have to see what the other patients were doing. However, he could still hear them and that wasn't doing him a bit of good. He nearly ran into the doctor when he suddenly stopped outside the door. Room 145 L duly noted as he waited for the doctor to open the door. He was getting impatient but was not going to bother showing it.

The doctor turned his head to look at the detective. "Well, Rue is on morphine for the pain, which as he says, is excruciating. Don't be alarmed if he suddenly falls asleep because there is no way to tell how long he is going to stay awake at this time. He could be awake for hours or just a few minutes. It depends on how his body reacts to it overall." He said then put his hand on the knob to finally open the door. L nodded and stepped inside the room, soon after hearing the door close behind him. He looked around the room thinking of his own time in the same hospital. He still hated it and he hated seeing his lover in the place. He noticed that Beyond had managed to get his own room though.

"Lawli?" L turned to the sound of his name and looked at the bed, which was under a window though the curtains were drawn making the room slightly darker than it seemed to be. He stepped closer to the bed a slight smile on his face. He was just happy to see him alive and relatively well. "Yes, it's me Beyond. How do you feel?"

Beyond gave him a look that asked 'How stupid are you?' he then shook his head a bit, wincing as he did so. "I'm doing perfectly, Lawli." He replied sarcastically.

L couldn't help but laugh a bit at how he said that. "It looks it too." He replied then stuck his tongue out at him.

Beyond gave a half hearted glare to his lover then smirked some when he stuck his tongue out. "You are so lucky I'm stuck in this hospital bed, Lawli. Or I'd be ravaging you."

L blushed slightly at the choice of words Beyond had used. "You know I'd rather have you ravage me, love. But until we can get you out of here, that'll have to wait.

Beyond nodded and pouted slightly. "I know, L. But I don't want to be here. It all hurts."

L sighed and sat on the chair, pulling his knees to his chest and watching Beyond. He wondered how long until his lover was healed enough to leave. "I know it does, Hun. Remember, I've just gotten out of here when we met up again." He said as he let his eyes travel over Beyond's body then back to his face, a sad smile displayed there.

Beyond watched L in return and tilted his head. "I remember you saying something about that, Lawli." He yawned a bit, feeling the medication kick in. "I'm tired, Lawli…"

L looked at him for a bit. "Can I ask you something before you go back to sleep?"

Beyond tilted his head and kept his gaze on L. "Of course. What do you want to know?"

L sighed as he looked away for a second. "Did Yagami-kun do this to you?" He asked as he brought his eyes back to Beyond's face.

Beyond thought for a moment trying to remember what had happened. "Well, it wasn't him per se. Well, it was but at the same time it wasn't. It's hard to explain and thinking about it is giving me a headache."

L nodded and sighed. "That doesn't make a lot of sense. Is there anything else you remember?"

Beyond shook his head slightly. "Not right now, L. My mind is a bit cloudy right now."

L gave his love another smile as he hopped off the chair. "Okay. We'll discuss this more when you are well enough to speak of..." He said then moved towards the door while keeping his gaze on Beyond.

Beyond gave L a small wave. "Night, Lawli." Soon after, he laid back and drifted to sleep.

L watched as Beyond waved at him then returned the small wave and left the room to let Beyond get some sleep. He headed back to the waiting room to speak with Watari.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Very sorry for the late update. Things have become rather hectic as of late. I will try to update faster now. :)

And thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, following, and so forth. I greatly appreciate your support.

As L stepped into the waiting room once more, he looked around then sighed softly. After awhile, he located Watari then walked over to him and sat next to him, pulling his legs up to sit in his usual odd sitting position. Soon after, he placed his hands over his legs and laid his head on them and glanced at Watari.

After watching the young detective climb on the seat next to him, the elderly man sighed and shook his head. "Ryuzaki, I think that we should go back to headquarters and speak about this more…"

Ryuzaki opened his eyes and looked over his elder as if thinking about what he had said then gave a somewhat sad look about the hospital, a place he hoped never to return to but he guessed that it wasn't in his luck to be able to stay away from it.

A few minutes later, he glanced back to Watari and nodded. "Alright. Though I know you are just concerned about my mental safety…" After answering, the young male stood and began to leave. He was closely followed by the elderly man.

L continued to lead the way back through the hospital as he placed his thumb n his mouth and began to gnaw on the nail. He hadn't done this very often so one could tell that he was indeed worried about something or that he had a lot on his mind at the moment. He glanced behind himself when he got to Watari's car and stood beside it, waiting for the other.

As Watari approached the younger male, he sighed softly when he noticed the detective gnawing on his nails. He also knew what it meant. It meant that something bad was about to happen, due to L's unstable mindset. He knew that things were going to start going downhill faster now that Beyond had returned and was hospitalized on top of that.

Watari glanced to him and stood beside him for a few moments just looking at him. He took in the wrinkled clothing, though nothing was really new about that, but he was worried about the detective's general disheveled appearance. He could also occasionally see the detective's fangs and shook his head lightly.

"Ryuzaki." He said softly, trying to draw the other out of his current thoughts.

L blinked and looked at his caretaker, finally removing his thumb from his mouth and gazing at the blood from where he bit too hard. "Yes, Watari?" He asked while continuing to look at his thumb.

Watari tilted his head when we watched the blood flow. He then grabbed a cloth handkerchief and handed it to the young detective. "You know that you have to be careful. Especially about your unusual being."

L blinked and turned to face Watari fully. "I already know that and I have been being careful." He stated with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

Watari just shook his head and sighed then opened the door for the detective. "Hold the cloth over your finger to stop the bleeding."

"Yes, mother." The detective replied sarcastically as he climbed into the car and assumed his normal position.

Watari rolled his eyes at the detective's childish behavior then got in the car and started it. He kept his gaze on the detective and on the road as he drove. He wasn't quite sure what the detective was thinking as a whole, though he had a feeling it was negative. "He's going to be alright, you know that, don't you?"

L glanced at his reflection in the side mirror of the car and nodded. "I know that." He mumbled mostly to himself though he knew Watari had heard. "He always manages to make it somehow." He then turned back to Watari. "I wonder if I'll be that lucky…"

Watari blinked not really sure how to answer that. He focused on the road. "If you keep your head up, you'll go far, L. There is no reason to think about trivial things like that though. There are many things that need your attention." He said as he pulled into the parking garage of the headquarters. "We're here, L."


	21. L quits the case

L looked up and sighed to himself when Watari told him that they had arrived at the headquarters. He knew that there was no way things could go to normal, not after everything that's happened. He climbed out of the car and looked up at the building then glanced to Watari. "I have to make a few calls, Watari."

Watari nodded and handed the detective a cellphone before following him inside. Once inside, Watari watched the detective walk towards one of the lesser used rooms then continued on to where the team was. He already knew who the detective was speaking to and what it was about. He stopped in front of the door to where everyone else was then opened the door. As he walked in, he noticed that he had caught the task force's attention. He gave them a small smile then headed to the back of the room to speak with Soichiro Yagami. He looked up at the elder and tilted his head. "Where is Ryuzaki?"

Watari looked at him. "On the phone." He answered simply then looked around at the others. "Any breakthroughs?"

The other male shook his head. "No, there haven't been any. The killings keep happening though but not at the rate of which before you took Ryuzaki to the hospital."

Watari nodded. "Interesting. You should let him know of this."

"Yeah. I will let him know of it when he does come in here." He knew not to ask about who the detective was talking to and about what. It wouldn't be a good thing to betray the other's trust but he was pretty sure he knew that someone already had. After all, one doesn't get that sick in such a short span of time. He was also curious about why he had gone out that night. If he had stayed in the headquarters, there wouldn't have been a need for him to have ended up in the hospital. As he watched Watari set up some of the detective's favorite sweets, a thought occurred to him. He walked over to the older male "With all the sweets he eats and the fact that he doesn't sleep, it seems he would be more susceptible to catching things like that."

Watari glanced at him. "There are many things you do not know about him. However, you will find out later tonight." He replied as the detective came in the room and handed him the phone he was using. Watari then watched as he looked around at the task force members then looked back to himself. Watari simply shrugged as he placed the phone back in his pocket. "Do what you must, Ryuzaki."

The detective nodded and climbed on the chair in his signature position then placed his thumb in his mouth to lightly bite the nail. "I spoke with Roger." He replied quietly, not looking at anyone in particular. "They'll be here sometime tomorrow."

Watari nodded knowing what the detective was talking about. He knew that the detective wouldn't want to work on a case that has such a deep effect on his own life, but in some ways, it was also surprising that he would because of the fact that he is the best detective there is. He blinked when he noticed the detective staring at him. "Hm?"

He shook his head slightly and resumed his thoughts. "Too much has happened and much more will occur…" He replied then trailed off slowly. He had his own plans of course and he didn't really care if anyone disliked it or not. It was of his choosing what he was going to do.

Watari sighed and watched the rest of them. He was sure that the detective would probably work on a different case than this one and he wouldn't blame him. He knew the other was smart and could think himself out of many situations.

Ryuzaki suddenly stood up and headed to the front of the room. Watari followed and cleared his throat to get the task force members' attentions. "L has some very important matters to discuss with all of you."

The detective carefully looked at them. "Due to certain circumstances, I feel I am no longer able to work this case. Before coming in, I spoke with my successors as they will take my place."

At that, Light glanced up towards him. "What do you mean, Ryuzaki?"

L trained his gaze on the other. "Does it matter to you that much?"

Light nodded. "Yes, it does."

"I don't see why, being this is the last time you'll see me. It shouldn't matter to you."

Light shook his head. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." L replied as he put a lollipop in his mouth then gave a barely noticeable smirk. "If you want to know so badly, I'll show you tonight." He whispered to Light then cleared his throat as he addressed the rest of the team. "I have become personally involved. That is all you need to know." After speaking, he went back down to one of the other rooms in the building, closely followed by Watari.


End file.
